The Sentinel (Ultra Editors)
Sentinel is an Ultra Editor and an expert marksman. Appearance He is never seen outside of his armor as he is permanently locked inside it. He's been stuck on his armor for so long that he forgets how he looks like and how old he is. Sentinel's armor is completely different from the rest as he's been stuck using the near custom suit for a long time. His armor is not too bulky but is notoriously heavy and slow yet is incredibly stealthy. The armor, having been used for so long has received several damages which forces Sentinel to scavenge for spare parts. The helmet is inspired by the helmet of Halo Spartans with a bit of Metroid kicked in. The body is completely original but it's shoulder pads were taken from giant metallic surfboards after the previous shoulder pads (rectangular and bulky) were too heavy and big. The legs works perfectly fine but the left leg is fitted with scrap metal after several incidents. The armor is predominantly blue with purple as it's secondary color. The armor features a life-support system which directly connects to Sentinel. Should the armor take too much damage or is seperated from the Sentinel, he would die. Personality Having to spend most of his lifetime stuck on his suit, he rarely if ever talks as he is a sniper and lacks education in language. As such, he only uses 2-5 words in each sentence he speaks except during dire circumstances or when he's serious. He is also confused on what is he supposed to do when he has no job, as he believes that people can't live without orders. He likes to spend his time alone by either sleeping or cleaning his sniper rifle. Surprisingly, he has his own minions to support him during his missions. History At an unknown age (presumably very young), Sentinel was placed on a powered armor because he has an unknown yet dangerous disease, is physically very weak (so much so that he can't even walk) and because his parents made a shady deal of trading their son for protection against assassins. The experiment was a succes but he can't seem to escape from his armor so he escapes from captivity and keeps moving on, looking for jobs to do. He then steals a prototype semi-railgun sniper rifle and became a bounty hunter. At some point, he stumbled upon the Ultra Editors, where he applied for a job as their marksman but because he's permanently locked on his armor, the standard issue Editor suit was not given to him. While he enjoys his job, the sudden appearance of The Scourge means that he finally has a full time duty and the world is f***ed. Weapons *72 mm Hiro-Hito Semi-Railgun Anti-materiel Rifle: A prototype 22 mm semi-railgun anti-materiel rifle stolen by Sentinel a long time ago. This rifle has the power to destroy armored targets with 1 shot. The rifle is notoriously loud however. *22 mm Sniper Rifle: A smaller rifle used by Sentinel to kill soldiers silently. He dislikes this weapon as it's too small for his liking. The sniper rifle can fire normal rounds or the experimental and deadly 'Virus Rounds'. *Laser Designator: Another stolen tech by Sentinel, this laser targetor allows Sentinel to call for airstrikes. The airstrikes in questions are from bomber drones that deploys instantly when a target is designated by the laser. *Cyber Warhammer: If forced to fight in close combat, Sentinel can instantly deploy his trusty warhammer to smash his opponents. This particular warhammer was stolen by Sentinel which costs 40,000 people their job and is made out of an unknown material. It is assumed that the weapon comes from another world. Trivia *Originally the 72 mm Hiro-Hito Semi-Railgun Anti-materiel Rifle was supposed to be a railgun with a scope installed. However after reading the page of Battle of Stalingrad, the writer decides to turn it into a semi-railgun anti-materel rifle instead. **The name of the rifle has also undergone through several changes, with working names including: PT-SD, Longbow, Railway, Ressha, Zaytsev, and Frontgate. The writer decides to use Hiro-Hito instead, mainly because it sounds like 'hero' and 'hit'. *The Virus Rounds is inspired by a unit equipped with a sniper rifle that fires toxic-cloud creating rounds from Command and Conquer Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge. **The laser designator is also inspired by the Soviet hero unit from the same game named Boris, who can call in airstrikes. *The armor is heavily based on the Venom Protocol Armor Model Viking from the mod Rise of the Reds, which is also a sniper unit using a power armor. In fact, the pose of the drawing is based on it's artwork. *The color of the armor is based of the Sentinels from Marvel Comics. *Sentinel was supposed to be female before the writer decides to turn Sentinel into a male for varying reasons. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Ultra Editors Category:Characters